elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Roll
|image = Image:Mm0roll.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = She is boring and has none |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Young (Appears to be pre-teen aged) |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Robot/Bioroid |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English/Japanese |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8227 (Deck 5) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Megaman Classic |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = I'll be there... Where the wind blows. |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Ash }} "'''Doctor Light Number.002 - Roll - Domestic Helper Robot' Dr. Light's Second domestic helper robot. Since Rock was created with the form of a boy, Roll was created with the form of a girl. Roll takes care of the day to day chores around Dr. Light's house, and she will often get Rock to help her. Roll is like a little sister to Rock."'' - Roll's Character Sheet from Megaman Megamix by Hitoshi Ariga. Canon Information Abilities/Powers:;) Strength:??? Weakness:??? Personality:?? Extra:) *If she wants to carry something small and have her hands free and her clothing is lacking any pockets? Roll will carry said item down the front of her shirt. It works, somehow. REWORKING ON THIS, OKAY? Elegante Deaths: '''Death by ManBearPig... I mean Ganon. '''Warnings & Punishments: http://capn-redd.livejournal.com/43278.html For punching Jinx. Relationships Read this probably will be more updated than this wiki! I lied. Canon Protoman: Roll's "eldest" brother. She's not sure how to act around him, and she has a feeling that anything he does concerning her is for her own good but! Since he was such an absent sibling and more focused on her other brother, Megaman, she's also very "stay out of my business" towards Protoman as well. That and'' threatening her friend(s)'' is not helping with that at all. He'll probably be one of the many factors leading to Roll having a breakdown. Bass: A jerk who likes to fight, mostly Roll's brother Megaman, and that doesn't seem to have changed on the boat. Roll has essentally stayed out of Bass' way but she will try to help him out in anyway she can if she gets the chance to.He done an got himself hurt and Roll found out, so although she may not show it? Girl is worried about him. Elegante Jinx: Their friendship is one of the many mysteries of the boat, seriously. Jinx is the only friend Roll has made on her own merits, as most of the ones she had back home are either a) her family or b) she met them because of Megaman saving them or some sort of mutual run in with Wily. She's also sort of adopt Jinx, as some weird pseudo-replacement for her whole family. And while aware that Jinx is not the smartest fellow on the ship, Roll knows he's a good person. After the accident on Deck 20 Roll's even more protective of him. Broke Roll's trust, which she had to find out via Protoman, and is the cause of complete emotional breakdown. She has no idea what to think of Jinx now. But she wants to stay friends. A Summary of their Friendship: Roll: Did you bathe. Jinx: lol, no. Roll: FFFFFFFFF Mimmi: She's human, knows Bass, isn't Wily and isn't dead. Roll's not sure what to make of Mimmi, more so after the young woman was killed, and add that Mimmi has shown concern for Roll and yeah... Erol: Broken, Roll will do her darnest to avoid any and or all interactions with Erol that she can. Castiel: Angel guy who is on the guard team with Roll and others. He's a pretty cool guy, even if he doesn't have wings like the other angel Roll has met. He broke her arm in a raeg (it's not threaded out yet fff) but Roll doesn't blame him and is even willing to help him lock his posts better! Pit: ANOTHER angel guy. He let Roll touch his wings and is nice and all concerned about her when ever she may be upset on the ShipNET. Roll is awkward around Pit, a lot. Jael: Elf lady who can't talk. Roll helped her out when she arrived. And then Jinx asked Jael out, ffffffff. Toph: HORRID INFLUENCE. Jak: He's pretty awesome, if somewhat worrisome with how he takes care of himself. Jak reminds Roll of Rock in a way, which is probably why she'll mother him any chance she can get. Also he stood up to Erol on one of Roll's ShipNET posts, that makes him a *~BOATHERO~* Other Stuff, Links App Character Survey Roll on the Megaman Wikia Roll's banter in Mega Man Powered Up. Watch her tsun all over her brothers. Tatsunoko vs Capcom Stats (Has no effect on anything IC, the mun just finds it amusing B|) Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Megaman